


keep your friends close and your enemies closer

by rire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Trapped In A Closet, Unresolved Sexual Tension, idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things Kagami Taiga knows for certain. One: Aomine Daiki is an insufferable jerk. And two: Kagami has the absolute worst luck, because he is currently trapped in a closet with, and handcuffed to, said insufferable jerk.</p><p>As Aomine mutters something unintelligible under his breath, facing as far away from Kagami as possible, Kagami wonders how the <em>hell </em>things ended up like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep your friends close and your enemies closer

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Extra Game era in the GoM's second year where they're all on the same team.
> 
> Written for anon on tumblr, who requested Aomine and Kagami getting handcuffed together. I'm sorry I took a few liberties with the prompt and didn't stick to the original, but I hope you like it anyways!

There are two things Kagami Taiga knows for certain. One: Aomine Daiki is an insufferable jerk. And two: Kagami has the absolute worst luck, because he is currently trapped in a closet with, and handcuffed to, said insufferable jerk.

As Aomine mutters something unintelligible under his breath, facing as far away from Kagami as possible, Kagami wonders how the _hell_ things ended up like this.

It was all Kuroko’s fault, really, for bringing it up. To _Akashi,_ of all people.

He’d been bickering with Aomine for what was probably the tenth time that day (to be fair, Aomine had initiated it) when Kuroko turned away with a quiet sigh. “We cannot focus on practice when the room is filled with Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun’s unresolved sexual tension,” he’d said, and just _thinking_ about it is making Kagami blush, because screw what Kuroko said, that’s not it at all. Aomine is just an asshole and it’s simply impossible for them to get along and has absolutely nothing to do with sexual attraction.

Akashi, however, seemed to buy it. “You’re right, Tetsuya,” he’d said with a strange gleam in his left eye. “We’ll need to improve their teamwork with some _team-building exercises.”_

And before Kagami could open his mouth to ask what the hell he meant, Akashi had emerged with a pair of handcuffs—who the hell even brings those to _basketball practice, anyway—_ and shoved the two of them into the closet.

“We will let you out when you have learned how to get along,” Akashi said simply as he locked the door behind him.

Kagami lets out a breath, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. It’s been ten minutes, and neither of them have spoken to each other. The tension in the air is so thick Kagami can almost taste it.

Aomine’s the first one to break the silence. “This is your fault, you know,” he grumbles, eyeing the broomstick propped against the wall.

“What?” Kagami turns, furious. “Who was the one who showed up late to practice _again?_ Who was the one who wouldn’t pick up his goddamn phone? Do you even care about what’s gonna happen if we lose this game?”

Aomine’s head whips around at that. “We’re not gonna lose, dumbass,” Aomine says with that annoyingly cocky smirk. “Look, didn’t I tell you, the only one who can beat me is—”

“Oh, yeah?” Kagami says with a smirk of his own. “Who was the one who got his ass handed to him the last time we played a one-on-one?”

Aomine’s eye twitches. “That was once, you idiot. I’ve won more times than you can even count.”

Okay, so maybe that’s true. Kagami looks away with a scowl. “Still,” he stammers, grappling for some kind of retort. “If you’d just stop being such an asshole for once and actually _show up on time_ , this wouldn’t have happened.” To illustrate his point, he yanks at the handcuff linking their wrists together—yanks a little _too_ hard, and Aomine’s thrown off balance. He falls, nearly landing on top of Kagami, but he reaches out his free hand just in time, bracing it against the floor to stop his fall and effectively pinning Kagami down.

For a moment, Aomine’s gaze is dark, intense, with a hint of something Kagami can’t figure out—doesn’t want to figure out. This close, Kagami can feel Aomine’s body heat radiating off of him, and his eyes inadvertently follow the tiny bead of sweat that rolls down the smooth skin of his neck. His throat suddenly closes up as Kuroko’s earlier remark flashes through his mind.

“K-Kuroko’s wrong, okay?” Kagami says, the blood rushing to his face all at once. He ducks his head a little, but there’s nowhere to move in the small space, and he knows Aomine can see the redness of his face. “This has nothing to do with—what Kuroko said. At all.”

“You sure about that?” Aomine says, and his voice has suddenly dropped an octave, and it’s stirring up something inside Kagami, something he’s been fighting for ages. “I wouldn’t blame you,” he drawls, and Kagami shivers involuntarily. “I mean, I’m pretty hot.”

At that, Kagami feels a familiar, almost relieving jolt of irritation, and he brings his knee up and kicks Aomine in the stomach, causing him to groan and roll over on his side. Unfortunately, Kagami’s left hand moves to the side with him, but he purposely avoids Aomine’s gaze. “Fucking asshole,” he mutters. “There’d have to be something wrong with my head if I were to fall for someone like you.”

Aomine cracks an eye open, reaching over and poking Kagami’s forehead with a frown. “There already _is_ something wrong with your head, idiot.”

Kagami has to agree when the mere touch of Aomine’s finger against his skin leaves a burning sensation. His eyes widen as he blinks up at Aomine, who’s wearing that same old smirk, except Kagami is overcome by the sudden urge to plant his mouth on Aomine’s and kiss that smirk away and yeah, there’s _definitely_ something wrong with his head.

He’s just about to duck his head in embarrassment when Aomine blushes, catching him off guard. The rosy colour looks oddly endearing on his complexion. Aomine clears his throat awkwardly as he sits up and looks pointedly away.

“Don’t look at me like that, idiot,” he grumbles under his breath.

Kagami sits up, too, if only because holding his handcuffed arm up high is tiring. “I’m not,” he mumbles, with little sincerity.

Aomine turns to face him. “You know, I’m starting to think Tetsu’s onto something.”

Kagami blinks. “Wh-what?”

“I mean,” he says, scratching the back of his head, “I can’t stand you, but for a moment there, when you looked at me like that I kinda thought—”

 _Thought what,_ Kagami wants to ask, but he’s pretty sure he knows the answer. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to know the answer. But really, he’s not so sure of anything anymore. All he knows is that Aomine is suddenly leaning closer, that he can feel Aomine’s breath on his skin, Aomine’s free hand reaching slowly toward him and cupping his jaw and sending shivers down his spine and then Aomine’s lips covering his own, surprisingly warm and soft.

Without thinking, he wraps his free arm around Aomine’s neck, pulling him in closer. Aomine licks his bottom lip and he gasps into the kiss. Aomine takes advantage of the situation and licks into his mouth hungrily, pressing forward until Kagami tips back and they’re on the ground again.

With the weight of Aomine’s chest pressed to his own, Kagami’s pants suddenly feel really, really tight. Before he has time to feel embarrassed, he feels a slight bulge graze across his inner thigh and realizes with satisfaction that Aomine’s in the same state.

“Heh,” Aomine mumbles breathlessly. “You’re already this hard just from kissing.”

“You’re one to talk,” Kagami counters, and thankfully Aomine shuts up and responds instead by thrusting forward and grinding their hips together. Kagami grips Aomine’s shoulder tightly with his free hand and grapples for hold on the floor with the other, biting his lip to refrain from letting out a moan, and then—

The door swings open. Aomine and Kagami jump apart, fumbling awkwardly with their clothing, adjusting as much as they can while their hands are still bound together.

“Ah,” Kuroko says, the expression on his face completely unruffled, as if he knew this would happen all along. He leans in and undoes their handcuffs, watching with amusement as they immediately gravitate towards opposite sides of the closet. “It’s good to see that you guys have worked out your issues. However, please continue your activities after practice is over. We wouldn’t want to waste valuable time here.” He even has the nerve to flash them a smile before walking back and rejoining the team.

Kagami exchanges a highly frustrated look with Aomine, and in that instant there are two things Kagami Taiga knows for certain. One: he’s _definitely_ not gonna be able to last until practice is over. And two: Kuroko Tetsuya is an insufferable jerk.


End file.
